hunterwolvesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artimas Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Artimas Hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wetstream (Talk) 20:20, April 4, 2010 Hey Arti I just made you and ADMIN! Yay! But what you need to do is simple, you can be in charge of fanfics and make some, you can make up your own packs and look at the translations for some unknown words :) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny This is for the real series, the charart, the fanfics and much much more :D and brb [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny No prob, and no it's nothing like warriors. Plus the series will be made by me XD [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny It's going to apart of that Lone Wolf book, so Im writing still [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Hey Arti go to the IRC page on here, read the directions and go on it, you'll see how to get on the Hunters part of the IRC [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny yep :) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Re-Rollbacks Arti, you're right we do need a rollbacker, but the Buerucat, (I think XD) Are the sysops, there has been a lot of aguing on that but it was decided. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny I'll check the edits, who ever has the other most edits on here will be asked to get the rights :) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Already done! :D [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Crap, you're right, but can you make Non cannon character, just look at this for an example Non-Cannon: Hama [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Hey, you there? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny The reason is there is already a page for thatBest FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Can you revert my edit on there? Looks like my requests page was deleted -.-, um and do you mean why I ahven't been on WFW? Oh im on this site a bit more....http://pokefarm.org Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Re: Moving I don't get what you mean by move the wikia, you are confusing me...I don't know what you want to try to do. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! Having this wikia on another wikia sounds like just morphing, I rather have it independant...Moving wikias causes power issues sometimes, and trying to rule over your own topic. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! Nah, I really don't like moving wikias. And it's not really acting up lol, it's just I haven't uploaded the picture in my siggy to this wikia. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! Vi's Story Sorry to bother you, but Vi really wanted her story to be told. I truly didn't read it since I dislike long stuff, as you may know xD This is what she sent to me in email: Hello, It’s me, Violet. Yeah, I get you all are probably mad at me, I’m not stupid. But no one cares about my whole POV. Everyone screams at me without knowing the story. However, thank you, Wetty, for stopping to actually listening and understanding.BreakSo, firstly, in my statement of justice, the whole fight started when Zaffie was banned on WCRW. She and I were pursuing Aspen, as you all know, and WildStorm23 banned her on there for it. I unbanned her and lit a fuse at Wild. I had a small temper, but then everyone else got mad at me. After a while, the anger faded, and I apologized for my rudeness, but I was merely defending a friend. However, Zaffie used that as a grudge against me. Still not sure why, but ever since I removed her ban she’s hated me, which is unreasonable. So, she continues to verbally harass me. Over. And Over. And Over. Everyone was sick of it, I was sick of being tortured. So I took a stand in self-defense, and I told FP the horrible things she said one day to me. And then, FP banned her for 9 months. Before you say, “Of course Vi made sure it was 9 months,” NO. I was thinking like a day or two at the MOST, complete honesty. And when Zaffie told me how she felt, I felt HORRIBLE. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!!! I immediately begged FP to unban her. Really. And Forest, you know that I’m not a mean person, but you got mad at me, claiming I was the one at fault. And then I explained to Forest that I’m autistic. I had just been diagnosed the year before, and it’s a lot of stress. At school, I’m slammed around, given swirlies, thrown about…it isn’t pretty, and it’s because I’m mentally unable to process or control my anger. No joke. So anyhow, Forest finally gave in and moved her ban to a week. I felt semi-relieved that she finally came through and listened. Later that weekend, Zaffie still tormented me, after all I’d done to help her. And then, I had what I refer to as an “Autism Flare Up”, which is when I lose complete control of what I say or do, and I can’t think, and I will get really mad. I had suicidal thoughts that day. And afterwards, I felt bad, but it wasn’t my fault. Stareh and Zaffie pushed me there that day, Star was mad about what happened to Zaffie, and Zaffie, like always, was being rude and hateful of me. Zaffie wasn’t there for the fight. But she still tormented me. I apologized, and Star and Birchy forgave me for my rudeness. Later, FP made a blog in complaint, calling us all “Rude, Immature Brats” And I stood up for that. I got a little mad, but that same day, I had JUST gotten meds for Fl-Ups. She left the wiki, but it wasn’t just me, it was Bird and Stareh, we all stood up for our rights. We don’t deserve the name calling. And then, Arti banned me for 9 months. I wanted to shrivel up in a corner and DIE, WFW was my LIFE. Now, I’ve found small things to occupy me, but now there’s a hole blown up in my heart, unhealable. I don’t feel 9 months is reasonable for standing up for Zaffie. I got banned for defending a friend. Sound fair? Today, I came on, and said hi to Stareh. It wasn’t WFW IRC, just query. Then, Forest and Wetty repeatedly harassed me on there, and then Stareh joined in. However, I talked it out with WETTY, who I totally forgive. I’m a forgiving person, unlike you guys who barely listen to my part of the story. I’m cool with her, but I had emailed FP the day I got banned. I felt terrible, I tried to tell her what happened and that I didn’t want her to leave. Ever. Now that you know my story, I hope you take serious thought into this. All of you. I don’t feel I should be counted guilty, but that’s up to you to decide. I’m not trying to start a “Pity Party”, but when Zaffie got accused, I sat and listened to everything she had to say, didn’t I? Yes, I did. I’m not a “villain”, as you humbly dub me. Because I’m a “Bad Guy” now, right? I don’t care what you think now. I changed my username to start a new start for myself. I’m a new person now, I’m not the girl with the Autism Problems anymore, the girl who has anger issues, I’m the nice, nerdy, yet a little more popular *I became suddenly popular for a story I wrote for Language Arts class, I didn’t intentionally become it, I had no idea everyone would suddenly want to hang out with me DX* I’m molding a new Violet, and next time you see me, please say hi …I always appreciate a chat every now and then. I hope you respect my opinion and understand that this is not an exaggeration or a lie, even though now, everyone thinks every word from my lips are lies, which is completely untrue Symbol. I feel I’ve been framed for something I have done that is not wrong at all. BreakSo you’re going to ban someone for standing up for Zaffie? Who’s the person who’s wrong? You be the judge, but I know it’s not me. I look forward to seeing you all again in 9 months, sitting, talking, writing fanfics…that’ll be nice . Thank you for taking the time to listen to my story. Sincerely, Violet Richtofen Some things say symbol and stuff cause this was on Word and sent to me by document on email xD You can Count on MeLike 123 00:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC)